disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mile 1: The Voice in the Shed
"Mile 1: The Voice in the Shed" is the first episode of the mini-series Fast Layne. It premiered on February 15, 2019. Plot Twelve-year-old Layne Reed lives a very scheduled and organized lifestyle. She is also a top student in school, and is currently running for school president. One day, Layne's parents tell her they are going for a convention out of town for and her aunt Betty and cousin Mel are coming over. Layne is looking forward to having cousin Mel over because he is such a menace. While printing out her presidential election flyers, Layne receives a visit from her neighbour, Zora Morris. She has brought along a shovel because she is planning to scoop up some cupcakes that were scattered from a tipped over bakery truck. She came over to see if Layne would like to come along, only for her to say she is very busy, as usual. Suddenly, they hear someone crying for help from an old shed. Layne and Zora go and investigate. They find nobody in the shed, but they defiantly heard a voice coming from the shed. Zora a hidden button. Layne warns her not to push but she does, which releases a trapdoor. Layne falls down a ramp, and the two girls find themselves in a secret underground laboratory. Layne and Zora call for the guy calling for him, but see nobody. They notice a large sheeted object which suddenly moves. Layne and Zora cautiously approach the sheet and discover underneath a futuristic looking car which appears to speak. The car introduces himself as VIN, short for Vehicle Integrated Neurotech. Layne is overwhelmed with disbelief while Zora finds VIN cool. He asks if they can take off his parking boot, but Layne does not want anything to do with him and would rather sensibly leave before she and Zora are discovered. VIN begs for them to unlock his boot, and when they still don't he starts to feel low on power and needs to get out in order to charge his solar panels. As VIN's life starts to fade away, Layne hastily removes his boot, only to discover he was bluffing. He invites the two girls for a ride. Zora is up for it, but not Layne. She plans to shut him down, but once they are seated VIN buckles them up and takes them for a ride. Zora is enjoying this but Layne is not. Her aunt will arrive in twenty minutes, and will very upset if she is not at home. VIN tells her to relax and enjoy the ride, and promises to get her home before her aunt arrives. While stopping at a traffic light, they meet a guy in a muscle car, who challenges them to a drag race. VIN accepts his challenge, despite Layne's protests. She begs him not to race, but after the guy calls her "Little Girly" she encourages VIN to beat him and he does. Afterwards, they stop outside Castillo's repair garage because Zora felt sick during the race. While waiting for Zora to return, Layne meets Cody Castillo, whom she has a crush on. He noticed she was talking to VIN and came over to see. Layne awkwardly states that she was not talking to the car. VIN almost gives himself a way when he speaks. Zora finally comes back after barfing in the toilets. Cody is called by his grandfather and gets back to work after giving Layne his card. Both Zora and VIN can see Layne is crushing on him, to which she denies. They are soon back on the road again. Layne plans to go home, but they suddenly get chased two guys in a SUV. They appear to be after VIN. After getting bashed in the rear a few times, VIN shorts out, leaving Layne no choice but to drive him. She unexpectedly deploys his steering wheel and peddles so she can drive. Layne and Zora are heading for a bridge, which is out. They cannot turn around or slow down. So they use VIN's boosters to jump across, but end up landing in the sea. The two crooks who were pursuing them basically assume there are lost, and leave. However, VIN jumps out of the water and comes back online as they arrive at the truck filled with cupcakes. Zora enjoyed herself and surprisingly so did Layne. After helping themselves to some of the scattered cupcakes, they return home just as aunt Betty knocks at the front door. As expected, she brought cousin Mel along, who happened to spot her while on the freeway because he saw the bow on her headband inside VIN. Layne and Zora take VIN back to the underground lab. Layne plans to go back to her normal life. Zora is trying to activate VIN's transformations, but the hand scan denies her access. However, it accepts Layne's access because she is for some reason connected to VIN. Cast *Sophie Pollono as Layne Reed *Sofia Rosinsky as Zora Morris *Brandon Rossel as Cody Castillo *Winslow Fegley as Mel *Nate Torrence as VIN *Diana Bang as Kwon *Enid-Ray Adams as Cheryl Reed *David Milchard as Rob Reed *Michael Adamthwaite as Riggins *Caitlyn Howden as Aunt Betty *Reese Alexander as the Principle *Ty Consiglo as Jasper *Adrian Petriw as alonzo *Mike Kowac as ponytail *Francisco Trujillo as Mr. Castillo Gallery Mile 1 - The Voice in the Shed 1B.jpg|Layne running for school president Mile 1 - The Voice in the Shed 3B.jpg Mile 1 - The Voice in the Shed 4.jpg|''"My name's VIN."'' Mile 1 - The Voice in the Shed 5.jpg Mile 1 - The Voice in the Shed 2.jpg Mile 1 - The Voice in the Shed 6.jpg Mile 1 - The Voice in the Shed 7.jpg Mile 1 - The Voice in the Shed 3.jpg Mile 1 - The Voice in the Shed 8.jpg Mile 1 - The Voice in the Shed 9.jpg|DNA recognized Category:Fast Layne episodes